Orc
Orcs are viscious feral creatures who are believed by many to be the bane of civilization. They are the most commonly of the bestial races and can be found in nearly every corner of the world. Appearance Orcs come in a variety of sizes and colors. What is most commonly believed to be the original orc has grey-green skin, thick and course black hair, red eyes, a sloping brow, a flat nose, and tusk-like teeth. They stand slightly stooped over and their bodies are hardened with large muscles. Other orc skin colors include red, blue, black, grey, and brown. Each orc is a separate sub-race of orc who's changes were usually caused by divine interference. History Birth of the Orc In the beginning was Ghowrg, the Kill. He was the fiercest of all warriors and wished to fight other mighty warriors to test his skill. He wandered the realms in search of blood to quench his thirst, but no warrior could stand up to his mighty axe. This angered Ghowrg, for each enemy fell to his great swings. None could stand before him. He then found the mightiest of warriors, who's name is of no consequence because he too fell to Ghowrg's axe with ease and his rage overtook him. In this fit of rage he tore at himself. The blood of Ghowrg covered the highest and holiest peak of Desh'Karan, A'Karak, the Heart. The blood seeped into the snow and the snow took form as Schlee, the Cold. Schlee chilled Ghowrg's rage and the two mated atop A'Karak. From this union Schlee birthed three children. They were Ghnomb, the Hunger; Kwaj, the Fire; and Zwoka, the Lust. The Father of the gods taught them to be fierce and the Mother taught them to be cruel, but they were neither of these. The Children forged their own path and left A'Karak. Zwoka wished to have children of her own, so she seduced Ghnomb and mated with him. Their children were birthed at the base of A'Karak, touched by the divine mountain, yet lived only in its shadow. She called her children the Orcs, and the greatest of the Children of the Gods were their Progenitors. Much time passed and the Orcs followed all of the gods and each one had their purpose in life. But the Progenitors wanted more. Zwoka walked among Orc and found Gak'Lor, the strongest chief of all the tribes. They mated and Zwoka birthed a child she named Loka. She was left alone with her father and she was the first Bastard. She grew and her fury bathed the jungle with rains. When the rains died her waters gave life to the jungle, providing water to drink and food to eat. She was revered for her gifts and her strength. Other History Recent History Society & Culture Society Orc society differs between clans and even subraces. Each clan takes on an intimidating name and makes sure every victim knows who they are in order to spread fear. Some clans are entirely separate subraces, forged by the god they are dedicated to. Frost-Claw, Ghost-Faced, and Glory-Bound clans are also subraces and their society is vastly different from other orcs. Religion The Orcs have a pantheon, but most orc tribes don't worship it as a whole. Instead, they choose one, or sometimes a few of the gods to worship. Relations Adventurers Racial Traits Alternate Racial Traits Subraces *Black Orc *Blood Orc *Common Orc *Frost-Claw Orc *Ghost-Faced Orc *Glory-Bound Orc *Greenskin Orc *Orog